Real Life Dream
by Anaya Tachibana
Summary: Was it all a dream? Maybe its punishment for what happened the night before ;) Rated M for that lemony goodness :) SteinXSpirit
1. Sweet Dreams

**Sorry bout the short chapters! i was writing this at bout midnight soo... yea :)**

**P.S. i don' own Soul Eater or any of its characters... just the plot ;)**

**Real Life Dream**

"Get back here Spirit." Stein said with a sinister laugh. _Shit, shit, shit. Why did I come over here to begin with?_ Spirit thought to himself.

The confused weapon continued running for his life, for his sanity. He turned corners and ran down twisted hallways.

"I should remember how to get out of here." he said shakily to himself. He froze in his tracks as he heard that skin crawling chuckle behind him.

"Fear clouds the mind to obvious things. It's no surprise you can't remember how to get out." Stein replied, lighting a cigarette. Puffing on it a couple of times, he dropped it to the ground and cleaned his glasses.

"Strange how the mind works." Stein said as he looked up, grinning ear to ear.

Suddenly he lunged at Spirit, pinning him to the ground. As much as Spirit tried to get up, he realized it was no use.

He was trapped. Stein straddled the weapon and started grinding his hips against the man's beneath him.

Spirit uttered a low moan and continued to try to release his bindings. As Stein was about to lean down and passionately kiss his former weapon, he heard a loud "**BANG!**"

**Review plz! ill be adding on the rest of the chapters soon enouh ;)**


	2. Teasing

**lol continuing chapters :)**

**like i said earlier, i dont own Soul Eater or its characters... just the twisted plots and random parings :)**

Stein opened his eyes wide, realizing he was only dreaming. _Damn, it was only a dream. Well, it was a __**really**__ good dream. _

Stein thought to himself. As he tried to get up, the meister realized he was restrained by his wrists and ankles.

It was only now that he had realized what had woken him. Spirit had slammed a box down on the table and was now straddling the defenseless doctor.

"Hello Stein," said Spirit, leaning in towards his former partners face. "How was your nap?" "Let me up Spirit." The doctor said shakily. "I think not," said the weapon with a smile.

"This is payback for what you did to me last night."

Stein tried to think back to what had happened but the entire night was a complete blur. Then it all came back to him at once when he saw what was written on the box. It was Steins' special box he had used on Spirit the previous night.

He saw visions of the night before dance through his mind. Images of Spirit crying out and gripping the sheets on the bed.

Of him on him hands and knees, begging for Stein and Stein gladly obliging. The meister grinned widely and grew semi-hard just from remembering the events from earlier.

"I'm guessing that you remember." said Spirit as he started to grind against Steins semi-hard.

Earning a loud moan from his former meister, he started to slowly strip the doctor of every item of clothing he was wearing.

Steins mind was ahead of his body and was already thinking of what was coming next.


	3. Blinded

**Hey! I got some good reveiws so i decided to keep this thing going :)**

**tha more reviews i get, themore chapters ill make :P**

**oh btw, as i said in the previous chapters i dont own Soul Eater or any of its characters... just the twisted plot ;)**

After Stein had been completely stripped down, Spirit undressed himself 'til he was only in his boxers. The weapon started digging around in the box until he found what he was looking for, or that's what Stein thought.

The doctor tried his best to get a look at what his former partner was holding in his hands. But because of the way he was laying, it was impossible.

All of a sudden when Stein wasn't looking, Spirit tied his own tie around his former meisters' eyes, serving as a blindfold. _Fuck! Now I really won't be able to see what he's getting out of there now._

Meanwhile, Spirit was digging around in the toys. He finally pulled out what he was looking for. A harness and three metal rings, one was bigger than the other two.

Stein heard a chuckle as Spirit put the harness around the doctors' balls.

He then clamped the two, smaller rings on his already perky nipples. Stein cried out but not with pain, he cried out in pleasure.

"Ah the wonders of being a machocist." Spirit said with a smirk. He then slid the larger metal ring around the base of Steins' erection. Which was already dripping with pre-cum.

"Alright then," said the weapon with a twisted smile. "Let the fun begin."

**Oh it looks like its getting interesting... i wonder where it will go from here ;)**


	4. Pleasure

**I got another one for ya'll! **

**Lie i said before, i don't own Soul Eater or any of its' characters. I ony own tha plot :)**

Spirit began to nip at Steins' neck while running his hands over his former partners' chest. Stein moaned softly.

The weapons' hands ghosted down the meisters' chest and stomach, stopping just above Steins' pulsing member.

Since Steins' eyes were covered, his senses were heightened. So every touch, light stroke and gentle rub was twice as pleasurable.

_Oh god, why won't he just get to where I need attention the most._ As if Spirit were reading his mind, he grabbed Steins' throbbing cock.

Stein moaned softly. Spirit gently squeezed his former meisters twitching member, after a moment, he released.

He continued to squeeze and release Steins' member until Stein felt he was going to pass out.

_Damn that Spirit, the ring he put on me won't let me cum._ The doctor thought to himself. Spirit stopped and stood up, earning a wine from Stein from the loss of contact.

Spirit walked back over toward the box. The weapon removed Steins' blindfold and laid it down beside his tools of tortures.

Spirit turned back around holding the tools, showing them to Stein. Stein felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew what was coming next. _Oh god._

**Let me kno what ya'll think :)**

**Maybe i'll add some more ;)**


	5. Copper

**Hey, i got some more reviews! Here's another chapter where things get a bit more steamy. ;)**

**As i've said/typed before, i do not own Soul Eater. Nor do i own the characters. Just the twisted plot and the sitthat my brain expells.**

Spirit started walking towards him, tools ready. He was holding a set of anal beads and a small vibrator that looked kind of like a bullet.

Stein felt a shiver run down his spine. _Shit. _Spirit put the anal beads in his mouth, covering them with his saliva. He then started to pull them out of his mouth.

Each one exiting with a loud 'pop'. The meister shuddered at every pop. Without warning, Spirit shoved the beads into Stein. Stein winced and stifled a cry.

The smell of copper assaulted his nostrils. Spirit added the little vibrator and turned the vibration up to the max. Stein moaned loudly and felt his inside squish.

"Well Stein," said Spirit, smirking. "You never told me that you were and ass virgin." "Fuck you!" The meister growled at his former partner, his current lover.

"Soon enough." Spirit said, shoving his hard cock into Steins' mouth. "If you bite, then I'll stick something bigger up your ass." Spirit warned.

Stein nodded his head and started to lick and suck spirit. Following up one side of him and down the other side. Spirit let out a loud moan and bucked into Steins' mouth.

Stein took all of him into his mouth without question. _I wonder what's going up my ass next._

Stein thought to himself. What he didn't realize though was that he had been thinking out loud. Spirit smirked and thought to himself, _Oh, you'll find out soon enough. _

**OOOOhhh somethings gonna happen ;)**

**What it is, i do not even know :) lol**


	6. Sorry

**Hey you guys, sorry for such a long wait. i have finished the story but sadly, i have lost my notebook :(**

**(yes, i write in a notebook first. sort of a rough draft.) im starting again from where i have left off so hope to see, hopefully, the remaining story by the end of next week :)**

**thank you sooo much for your patience :)**


End file.
